Fickle Frustrations --America One Shot
by Fallenlily366
Summary: Alfred and his fickle nature and inability to make adult-like decisions, even on food, lead him into a lot of trouble and unhappiness with his girlfriend, Lily (OC).


Disclaimer: I do not own America or Hetalia, this is merely a work of fiction and I cannot and will not accept any funds on its behalf. Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya and not by me (Unfortunately.) End disclaimer, enjoy the story?

This was inspired by my return to school to finish my English and Teaching degree, and I had written up a small series, where Germany is with an English Teacher, English with a Geography teacher, Alfred with a Math teacher, etc.

Alfred lay on the couch in the living room, fingers mashing at the buttons on the Xbox controller, his tongue sticking out of the sides of his lips in-what would be-a cute expression. Other than his absolute concentration on the game in front of him, he could feel his stomach grumbling angrily from the lack of food in it. Looking at his stomach, he pouted, waiting for his girlfriend to get home from her teaching job at the local high school so they could go out to dinner was maddening. Hearing the sound of the front door creaking open and then slamming brought him up to his feet and racing into the hall. Almost falling over from the slickness of the wooden floor against his socks, he steadied himself in the doorway, happy grin fading upon seeing the look on his loves face.

"Babe?" He asked warily, cautiously making his way over to her tense form, frustration and anger all over her expression. "You alright?" He continued, reaching a hand out to bring her to him, which she jerked away from. Lilian scowled, moving away from him to put her things down and began making her way up the stairs to their shared bedroom. "I'm fine, Al, just a bad day is all," she countered, running a hand through her shoulder-length brown locks. "Did you pick a place to eat at yet?" she asked through the doorway of their bedroom, where Alfred could hear her changing her clothes as he came up the stairs.

"Yeah, about that..." he began wearily, "I'm so conflicted between McDonald's and like...Burger King.." he finished, rubbing the back of his head, big grin back in its rightful place. At the deadly look on Lilian's face, however, a more sheepish look replaced the grin. "Seriously, Al? I mean, come on! You've already had McDonald's twice this week! I asked you to pick a diner or a restaurant that we could go to for dinner, just once, so I wouldn't have to eat greasy food and so I wouldn't have to cook!" she began, throwing on a shirt from off the bed, "I mean, you're so fickle when it comes to this kind of thing, you get hungry and all you can think of is fast food, and then you can't even choose!?" She whirled around to look at him, her hair a mess, exhausted exasperation showing.

Looking down at the ground, kicking at one of his socked feet with a confused expression, he mumbled "McDonald's isn't greasy...it's good," pouting once more, he hoped that the expression would make her calm down. "And I don't even know what fickle means!" he countered, looking up with eyebrows furrowed down in deep confusion. She let out an angry growl and moved past him, racing down the stairs, grabbing her purse and car keys and slamming her way out the door. Before he even had a chance to go after her, she was gone, probably off to pick up something to eat and to let out her anger.

Feeling defeated, Alfred pulled out his cell-phone and called Arthur up to gain his-sometimes-helpful advice. Hearing a click and then Arthur's slightly gruff voice grumbling out a hello. "Artie, dude, I need your help. Lils came home and just kinda like, blew up at me and I don't know what to do," he began, rambling, "I mean, she got mad because I didn't pick a place to eat and I told her I wanted to choose between McDonald's and Burger King, and then she just like, went off, and said something really mean that I totally didn't understand!" he finished, letting out a frustrated sigh. Arthur sighed unhappily, shaking his head on his end of the receiver and asking "You're going to get fat eating all that greasy food, no wonder she got angry. What did she say?" Alfred scoffed, disagreeing, "She called me fickle, and I don't understand what that means but I know it's bad!" he spoke loudly, wanting to know the answer to his problems already. Arthur began laughing, confusing Alfred, before replying, "Fickle? That's it?! I thought she said something much worse or tried to break up with you. Fickle only means you change your mind too much or can't make it up! Now I've got to go, deal with this on your own." And with a click, Arthur hung up, leaving Alfred to look confused at his wall. "I make up my mind all the time about stuff!" He exclaimed to himself, mumbling, dialing another number, "Maybe Francey-pants will help me, he's good with women..." Hearing the ringing, he waited, sighing when it only went to voicemail, and hung up. Tapping his phone against his head and chewing on his bottom lip, Alfred thought of who else he might be able to call to help before it hit him suddenly, making him clink his cellphone into his head a little too hard.

Wincing, and rubbing what was sure to be a small bump now, he quickly clicked on one of the names in his favorites and waited for them to pick up. Hearing a sleepy hello, Alfred grinned, knowing that this man in particular was amazing with the ladies and would know just what to do. "Mathias! Dude, I need help, wake up!" he shouted into the receiver, definitely waking up the Dane on the other end of the line, who was now no doubt completely paying attention. "Bro, what's up?" asked the Danish man, though slightly mumbled as he was probably eating something. "Lils is totally mad at me for choosing between Micky D's and Burger King and not a 'real restaurant' so she called me fickle or somethin' and ran out the door," he began his explanation, rummaging through the cupboard in the kitchen for something to snack on. "I'm wanna know how to fix it, and you're a total lady killer-soooo..." he trailed off, finding dorito's and popping open the bag, "Will ya help a bro out? I mean, I'm the hero and everything, but, ya know...girls." Mathias snorted on the other end, "Damn right girls, so complicated," he began, ceasing his eating to concentrate on the situation at hand, "When she comes back, you should totally suggest cuddling up on the couch and watching some super-chick flick or somethin' like that, girls love that stuff, makes them feel like you're paying attention to their needs." he was waving his hand nonchalantly, as if Alfred was standing right next to him and could see it.

Nodding his head, the American took in those words and grinned happily, "Awe, thanks dude! I'll do that now that way it's all set up once she comes home" he finished enthusiastically, beginning to make his way to the living room to set things up for Lil when she came home. He went about, setting up the Xbox to Netflix, making popcorn-she loved popcorn, and bringing down some extra pillows before he finally heard the car pull in and a moment later, the front door opening. Shuffling his feet, Alfred became nervous, hoping that she was in a slightly more agreeable mood now that she had a chance to cool down. Peeking his head out of the living room doorway to the front door, he could see her setting her purse and keys on the front table, take-out bag in hand from the chinese food restaurant in town.

Looking up, Lilian's face was apologetic as his was, making them both smile timidly. "Hey, Alfie," she began in her normal, soothing tone. "I brought dinner, from that chinese place we both like, Good Taste?" She quirked the side of her mouth up into a little smile, trying to lighten everything from her outburst earlier, which she had felt terribly over the second she sat in the car. His eyes brightened and he began the short trek over to her, sliding his socks along the hard-wood floors and wrapping his strong arms around her. "Thanks, babe, you're the best," he remarked, placing a warm kiss on top of her head. She beamed, glad he had forgiven her-for that was how they apologized, without need for words, "So, let's go eat, hmm? I'm sure you've worked up an appetite." Lilian began making her way to the kitchen, kicking her shoes off in the living room first. "Definitely," laughed Alfred as he followed after her like a puppy, "and after, we can watch a movie, your choice this time." She turned to him in surprise, eyebrows raised in question, "really?" she asked cautiously, "no action or hero movies tonight?" she finished, setting out the containers and grabbing plastic plates. He shook his head happily, eyes bright and shining their gorgeous blue color, "Nope, the only hero you have to see tonight is me!" he laughed, throwing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head once more. Lilian smiled, shaking her head at him and wrapping her arms around his neck, looking up at him, "and what a hero I have," she claimed, pecking his cheek before seating herself to dig in.

Later on, wrapped up in a light blanket, they sat watching Frozen, Lilian leaning back against Alfred as she sang with Anna or Elsa as they came into their songs. Alfred was smiling, watching his girl being relaxed and content as she usually was, wrapped up in his arms where she belonged. Digging his face into her hair and inhaling her scent, he smiled again, "I love you, Lils, even if you do say too many big words and try to teach me math," he said quietly to her. Lilian turned to look up at her beloved, content smile on her face, "Because math is good for you and so are big words, Alfie," she remarked, pecking his lips lightly, "and I love you too."

They fell asleep mid-movie, content to be in one another's arms and over the frustrating day and silly things.


End file.
